


What doesn`t kill you

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What doesn´t kill you, makes you stronger, stand a little taller ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What doesn`t kill you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Supernatural video. Category action & overview
> 
> "what doesn´t kill you ..." this reminded me about Sam & Dean the moment I`ve listened to the song for the first time.
> 
> more than once everything evil (and heaven&hell) thought they had the upper hand, more than once they`ve been proved to be wrong.
> 
> Because at the end there can only be one (two) left standing, and it for sure isn`t the evil (or heaven&hell)

VIMEO PASSWORD: stronger

  
  


The video is dedicated to Aruna7

  



End file.
